Once Again
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Usagi awakes to find out that she has been reborn as Quatre's younger sister. Why? Well, she'd like to know that as much as you would. This is a betrayal in a different sense. RandR please.
1. Prolouge

Another toy fanfic for my enjoyment, and for yours too, I hope. (Just a prologue.)0

* * *

_Where am I?_

Usagi awoke to a white room with evening sun filtering through the window panes. She lifted her head groggily and began to take in the rest of her surroundings. She blinked her eyes in confusion at the machinery that was placed at her bedside. Surely, she had never seen such technology before.

"Usagi, you're awake!"

Usagi turned her head to face the noise and was surprised to see a boy with both hair as blonde as her own and eyes as blue as her own. The resemblance was amazing.

"…Who are you?" She questioned.

The boy stopped abruptly and looked at her disbelievingly. A concerned look entered his eyes. The doctor had warned him of the possibility of amnesia, said that Usagi had been incredibly lucky to have survived the accident in the first place. Even so, Quatre hadn't really believed that his favorite sister could have forgotten him.

"Usagi…?" Quatre spoke slowly, because surely she was still a little out of it. She had been in a coma for a month. "It's me, Quatre."

"Don't you remember me?"

Usagi saw the hurt look in the Quatre's eyes. She really wished that she did remember the boy, whoever he was, because she didn't want to face that hurt in his eyes. She attempted to remember, but her effort was rewarded with no memory of such a young man. She shook her head pathetically.

"I'm…your brother."

* * *

Quatre sighed as he exited the hospital room. The doctor was working with his sister now, and he would be alerted as to when it would be fine to take her home from the hospital.

"Damn," Quatre exhaled, though he was not often one for profanity, "It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"_I worry about you, you know that!" Usagi screamed at him._

"_Usagi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

"_Quatre," She started, "I guess it's hard to keep in touch with all of your sisters, but since when was it okay not to write or call or, god forbid, visit any of us! You get so caught up in these missions, you get so caught up in running the company, you just-"_

"_Look, I've been busy, but-" His normally passive tone had just the slightest trace of agitation in it._

"_I don't care anymore, okay? And now that I have a life apart from you, don't think you can just drop back in and – UGH ,I'm not even bothering to go into this. Quatre, I just don't care anymore!"_

_She'd walked out with the harsh slam of the door. And he'd decided to let her go._

_So he had allowed her to step onto a train that by all standard regulations should have been updated years ago. And this train would derail, killing many passengers and seriously injuring other passengers, Usagi being one of the latter._

_And it was his fault, because in another time, he would have stopped her from leaving like a good brother would have. In another time, he would have talked to her and apologized properly. He would have made everything okay. But instead he'd let her go, thinking that he could simply deal with the problem that had been building over years just a little later._

_He'd taken a nap to cool off his own head and had awoken to a phone call saying his sister was in critical condition in the hospital – found himself screaming that money didn't matter, they simply had to save her.

* * *

_

"Winner Usagi."

Usagi whispered the name quietly to herself. She knew nothing about this life, nothing of Usagi Winner. All she could remember was her life as Tsukino Usagi and the fragments of memories of Serenity that life as Tsukino Usagi had given her. She attempted to recall her last memory before waking up in a hospital room with a new life. Memories swooped in, but they were a jumble, and she knew none of them were what had last happened to the girl who had been Tsukino Usagi.

"Where are my friends and family, then? Mama, Papa, Shingo, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru…"

And then, a thought slowly bubbled to the consciousness of her mind.

"Have I been reborn?"

* * *

Hasn't been edited yet. It will be later, of course. In the mean time, review? The push of a button and the clicketty clacking on your keyboarding for 5 seconds don't take much, but they sure means a whole lot. ) 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't really have a reason for lack of updates. I don't know where I'm going in any of my fics anymore, but I'm not really trying either.

Hmm...sorry? I will try.

* * *

Usagi was only half surprised when she found the Ginzuishou dangling off of a necklace chain like a simple ornament. The crystal gave her an odd sort of comfort as she sat wearing a bare hospital gown in a world so different from her own.

_That shining light attracts others. No wonder you always have so many friends._

"Then I should be able to find them…if they are here, that is…no, they must be here."

_We can be reborn again and again._

Usagi began to dress herself in clothes her new brother (at that thought, her heart yearned for Shingo) had left for her on a chair in the room. They weren't particularly strange clothes at least and for that she was glad – she didn't know what she would have done had she had no idea how to get them on. As Usagi pulled the clothing on, she thought over things and tried to create a plan.

To say the least, this world was advanced – the back of her mind wondered if even Crystal Tokyo could compare. Was this the future, then? Or an alternate universe? She had so many questions, yet so little answers. She thought back a little, rifling through her past as a secretary would through files. But what had happened last? How had she gotten here? Pain once more stung through her head. The harder she tried to access her most recent , the more it hurt. Usagi soon gave up, rubbing her temples at the resounding pounding in her head. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to know.

"Well, I should at least stick with Quatre until I find one of my senshi. I don't know anything about this world, and if I run off…"

Usagi trailed off, but an abrupt knock at the door seemed to complete her thought for her.

"Are you done?" a voice sounded through the door. It wasn't Quatre.

Instead of responding to the voice, she opened the door with a newfound curiosity. Bold blue eyes stared back at her through strands of dark brown hair.

"Hiiro Yui." That was the curt introduction, and the stranger – or could he still be called that now that he had a name? – abruptly spun around moving in the opposite direction. Usagi felt herself tugged along and it took moments before she realized it was because he had grabbed her wrist so as to pull her with him.

"Your brother wants you."

"You could have just ask." She tugged faintly at his unyielding grip.

"Hn."

How eloquent, her mind dripped with a sarcasm she had probably picked up from Rei. She considered sticking her tongue out at him then, but, though she never minded acting like a child, she decided against it. Instead, she closed her eyes, and attempted to recall the face she had seen only the moment she had opened the door and not after.

Blue eyes, she recalled, and dark brown hair. A neutral expression on his face, spiced slightly with a tinge of perpetual annoyance.

"I think I know you."

The comment escaped her lips before she covered her mouth with her free hand, but it did not matter. He continued pulling her down the hall as if she had not spoken at all. She watched the back of his figure wonderingly; she was sure she had never seen him before, and yet, he felt familiar all the same. And yet new, too. Her thoughts confused her and she scrunched her brows together in frustration.

And, as if he knew she was inspecting him, he stopped short of another door in the hospital hall to give her some scrutiny as well. She blushed – she didn't need memories to recognize a hot guy when she saw one – and lowered her gaze.

"Hn." This grunt seemed frustrated, but before she could question the source of his annoyance, she was interrupted.

"Usagi!" She turned to see Quatre heading towards them. "Were you two looking for me? I didn't know Hiiro had come to get you."

At this, she threw a questioning look at the silent boy.

"Ah, I've finished signing all the paper work. We should head home."

Her mind blurred for the trip back "home". The word had touched something inside of her, and already she was dearly missing her real home. It was as if the magnitude of the situation came crashing down upon her with Quatre's simple phrase. Her brother told her that the doctor had released her with a full bill of health, but she felt sick. If only she had one friend with her in this strange new world...

_But this time, I will take them all away.

* * *

_

Reviewwww!!!


End file.
